Hero Emblem 2 (Second Series)
Hero Emblem 2 Know as Hero Emblem II in Japan is a Second Anime Series Following After The End of Hero Emblem After Spanning Only 999 Episodes First Laked on May 21st listed in Comic con 2016 Anime news Confirms Hero Emblem 2 set for an Fall 2016 airdate in Hero Emblem the Second Series follows Hero Emblem now know as Hero Emblem 2 along With New Teammates who Become successors to The Heroes that left The Series Hero Emblem II is Set for Fall Release Date Airing Both in Japan and North America Via Netflix and Crunchroll ,Bandai and Saban Brands has aquifer the rights to Sell Toys to Prorate The Series Story The Forces of the Varian World Plots Back Against Hero Emblem After The Defeat of Vector from The Final Season of Hero Emblem DA! Plans to Unite Both Worlds With Their World and Earth must Prevent The Varians From Planting Varian Crystal points Thanks to The International Heroes In Hero Emblem they will protect their Country meanwhile Lionel Enters his Final Year on High School and meets New friends who may be The successors to his teammates Lionel Meets A Varian Fighter Gileg and Transform Due the the new Varian Battlefield Hero Emblem powers are Weaken due to the strong influence of Varian's Chaos Power Emblem's Crystal Transform in to a new Crystal and Becomes Hero Emblem II....!? Characters *Lionel Head/Hero Emblem 2 Lionel enters his final Year in High School and enters a new Battle with an Old foe he fought back then When The Varian Vector Tries to Merge their Worlds Begins once again this Time Lionel is alone and his teammates have disband and must find Successors Lionel Becomes Hero Emblem II *Rain Cloud/Hero Apatite Rain is a Smart and Wise Student Like cilan he is Very Smart and intelligent and Top of His Class The Sapphire Crystal Follows Him Choosing Him as his Successor Rain's Tear Drop Becomes an Apatite Crystal and the Sapphire Crystal Becomes one With it Rain Becomes Hero Apatite Hero Sapphire's Successor *Danial Fist/Hero Fire Opal Danial shares his name with Dan like him is a bad boy who gets in to fights at school and is often suspended the ruby crystal shines and burns to Fire Opal Crystal Danial becomes Hero Ruby's Successor *Revert Empress/Hero Turquoise Revert is a Karate in Training like D.K The Emerald Crystal Transform in to Turquoise Thus For Revert Becomes Hero Emerald's Successor *Shooty Quiver/Hero Citrine Shooty is The Final Member in Go! Hero Emblem II Like Tai he Likes Cameras and dreams of becoming a Photographer the topaz crystal transform in to a Citrine Crystal Shooty becomes Hero Topaz's successors Minor characters *Mr.Kay/Mr.Shuzo Lionel Rain Danial Revert and Shooty's Grade 12 Teacher new Rumors Reports he is a Spy For The Government Mr.Kay is a Kind and Gentle Teacher of Utopic high Villains *Varain The Main monsters of The Day Born From The power of Chaos they monsters Rampage trying to destroy a Hero their Power Grows From The Power of The Varian Field *Gileg/Gilig The First Commander in Main Antagonist in Hero Emblem II Arc 1 Send By Varain World to Take Down Hero Emblem II Trivia *The Setting is the Year 2013 *Danial and Dan Share their Names matching Their Color and Scheme both are bad boys in School. Category:Hero Emblem II Category:Second Series